


The Consequence

by portonroblavski



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Porton, Smut, oh man this is just porn i have no shame, this is also very old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portonroblavski/pseuds/portonroblavski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anton faces the consequence after getting caught by Porter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Consequence

**Author's Note:**

> This is all just porn. That's it. I have no shame whatsoever lmao. Enjoy!

The side of Anton’s face is pressed against the bedspread and his arms are folded neatly under his chest. His breathing is quick and he tries his hardest to keep as silent as possible. His left cheek and ear are already sensitive to the soft fabric but the strength has left his arms and he is unable to prop himself up in any other form. His neck feels stiff, and his back: it aches from the slight contortionist aspect of the position he’s currently in. He gasps; his knees are slipping against the smooth bed sheets. His knees are the only things holding him up. He slips a little bit more and doubts that he’ll be able to keep his ass up in the air much longer if this continues. A gentle moan spills from his lips and pours onto the bed. Goose bumps rise over his entire body as a strong hand helps adjust his position so that his knees will cease to slip. 

Slickened fingers leave his body and there’s an empty feeling after several minutes of slow, torturous teasing. Three slippery fingers enter the somewhat loosened hole. Three fingers are always the hardest to accommodate. Anton finds himself biting his thin lower lip and clenching his eyes shut as the sudden stretch shoots a white-hot type of pain through his nervous system. He shivers and relaxes the muscle as much as he can. The fingers, although thin, fill him well as they expand and prove how flexible the ring of muscle is. In and out they go. They make obscene squelching noises that join the room with sounds of their combined heavy breathing and Anton’s quiet moans. It’s a lot of lube. It’s almost a bit too much, but had it been less and Anton would be whimpering in pain. 

There is a faint presence of pain, but Anton likes the way it feels. He rolls his hips but hardly moves them at all. He needs that feeling. If it were possible, Anton would turn and watch. He would glance back and meet those big, sultry, brown eyes and beg without saying a single word. Though Anton tries to visualize the face, it’s not nearly the same. He can’t look back simply because the position won’t allow, but Anton can just feel the other man smirking behind him. The skilled fingers of the younger man are teasing him and all Anton wants is that single touch that makes colors explode behind his eyelids. As if Porter reads Anton’s mind in that moment, the younger man gives his wrist a small wiggle just back and forth and barely enough for his long fingers to brush against Anton’s prostate. Anton produces an almost feminine moan and Porter smirks. His free hand holds to the older man’s hips. Porter just loves the sight in general: Anton in absolute submission, not because he’s being bound down but simply because he loves when Porter has complete control. Anton shivers even though it is definitely far from being cold in the bedroom. 

Porter loves this as much as Anton does. He loves the way Anton seems almost helpless, the way he begs without words but with sounds and little uncontrollable actions of his body. He loves the way Anton’s legs quiver as they struggle to hold him up for a longer amount of time. Porter loves feeling the almost bony hips as they thrust against his fingers, the way those shoulder blades emulate steep hills as those long arms are completely helpless underneath the quickly rising and falling chest. Oh, Anton is beautiful in this position. The roundness of the German’s butt is amplified and those dimples on his lower back become dark little valleys filled with shadows as those hips move against Porter’s fingers once again. Slowly caressing Anton’s ass as it’s spread wide before his eyes, Porter decides it’s time to give the man what he’s been asking for. Porter’s fingertips hover over Anton’s prostate just enough to cause an impatient groan from Anton, “Fuck.” The younger man smirks proudly. Anton had never been one to curse much before they had met. Oh, how things had changed. 

Gently, the longest of Porter’s fingers presses against Anton’s prostate. Another loud moan spills from Anton’s thin lips. Two fingertips rub against that sweet spot and this has Anton melting against the sheets. The perfect eyesight in his green eyes is temporarily blurred with the pleasure. Slowly, the third fingertip joins the first two and Anton breaks, “Fuck me, Porter…” 

Without hesitating, the brunette carefully pulls his fingers away from the tight hole only slightly teasing and feeling it clench a bit around his middle finger before completely abandoning Anton’s warmth. Anton’s lips are dry from the constant intake of air and his entire body is warm. Porter leaves him feeling very empty. Anton misses the sensation of having those fingers deep inside him but knows that the process was only to prepare him for what comes next.

Strong hands take a hold of Anton’s hips and suddenly he’s being pulled back. His knees slip against the silky sheets and his arms slip out from under him as they’re left clasping the sheets farther above. Anton’s face tickles from the friction of the fabric and the action of being dragged a bit. Anton bites his lower lip in anticipation. After all this teasing, he just wants satisfaction. The hands let go of his hips and one travels up to tangle into Anton’s light brown, messy hair. Porter gives the handful of hair a gentle tug and gets what he wants; Anton moans softly and shifts his head only slightly. Porter smirks and loosens his grip on Anton’s soft hair. His hand travels down the center of the older man’s back. The German shudders and holds back another moan as Porter’s fingers lightly brush down and pull away when they reach the lower back. One hand finds its way to Anton’s hip  
and the other helps Porter get a hold of his own cock.

Lightly tapping it against Anton’s ass, Porter lines himself up with the relaxed muscle of the older man. He doesn’t need anymore lube, there’s enough of it already. Pressing the tip of his cock in, he feels Anton’s warmth as the older man tightens around him. Anton groans and shifts a bit on his knees as he feels himself slipping again. Slowly, Porter inches in and Anton only grows tighter and hotter around him. Anton feels his entrance stretching as Porter pushes in bit by bit. It hurts, but he tries his best to be quiet. It’s always difficult to adjust, given the fact that Porter is thicker than the three thin fingers the younger man used to prepare Anton. Just a bit more and Porter has almost fully pushed into Anton. He figures pressing in what’s left all at once won’t hurt more than it has. 

Anton is already breathing loudly and the friction of this only affects him more. Porter presses in with a bit more aggression than he’d planned and his entire length reaches deep inside the older man. Anton whimpers from pain and his voice is weak when he speaks in a barely audible tone, “Too deep.” Porter pulls away just a bit and he bends to press his body against Anton’s back. He gently kisses the German’s shoulder, “Sorry…” 

Slowly and gentler this time, Porter begins to move his hips. Porter only hopes that he can bring Anton the pleasure that he deserves. More kisses are placed on Anton’s shoulder and he buries his face into the soft sheets. Hands grasp at the sheets and fists are filled with the fabric as Anton moans from the slight discomfort he’s still feeling. He shifts his weight again and Porter tries his best to keep Anton steady although the German’s knees continue to slip as he wriggles about. 

Eventually the front of Anton’s body is entirely pressed against the bed and Porter is now straddling Anton’s hips, slowly moving his own hips back and forth. The entire position now has an awkward air about it. Porter questions quietly, “How are you feeling?” And although Anton answers the younger man, the words are muffled as his face is still pressed into the sheets. The brunette can’t help but smile and wonder if his boyfriend realizes that not a single word was understood. “Anton?” Porter whispers. Slowly, the green-eyed man turns his head, the side of his face pressing against the soft sheets once more. His voice is almost whiny when he answers, “Yeah?” Porter asks, “Are you feeling oka-”

Before Porter can finish asking the question, Anton shuts his eyes tightly once again and he lets out a moan. Anton’s body is very tense and he states in the same whiny tone as before, “Careful…” Anton can feel his face grow warmer and he’s sure he’s turning pink as hell. Once again, Porter’s erection has gone a bit too deep and it hurts. Stubborn as he is, he wants to stay on his belly and wait for some of the pain to subside. It’s only a matter of time. He can feel himself tightening around Porter’s slickened cock. He licks his lips as Porter gives a few shallow thrusts. It feels as if he’s being teased again, but it’s preferred over feeling pain from Porter being way too deep sooner than he should. He whimpers again. This is torture for him; being teased, in an awkward position, and unable to see Porter’s face or touch him.

Anton only puts up with motion for a few more minutes. It suddenly seems to become too much for him. He pleads, “Porter, wait…” Porter’s steady hips slow down, “What’s wrong, baby?” Anton murmurs, sounding disappointed in himself, “Stop, please?” Porter obeys the suggestion and places kisses from one of Anton’s shoulders to the other, lightly placing one last wet kiss on the back of his neck. Their bodies pressed against each other, they lie in silence for just a moment before Anton speaks up again. “I want to see your face,” a moan comes from his thin lips.

Carefully, Porter begins pulling out of Anton. Once completely pulling out and away, Porter hears a relieved sigh as it leaves Anton’s lips. The older man shifts his body around and gracefully rolls over onto his back. They don’t immediately need the sex in this moment. Anton’s breath-taking, bright green eyes catch Porter’s seductive brown ones and they kiss like never before. Hands tangled into each others’ hair, lips moving in the heat of the kiss as the two young producers enjoy being face to face once more. 

Porter breaks the kiss and it leaves Anton wanting more. Porter settles down in between Anton’s legs and leads his fingertips to caress the tightened muscle once more. With flowing movements, Porter teasingly presses his fingers back into Anton. With a smirk, it becomes clear that he’s planning something out. He asks, “How was your day today, Anton?” The German man is confused as to why he’s being asked such a question. Without thinking much of it, Anton begins to respond, “My day was fine.” He only stops speaking in order to moan lightly when Porter bends his fingers and presses against the foreign man’s prostate. Anton shakes as he finishes replying with a question that ends in a quiet groan, “H-how was your day?”

"It was good. What did you get done today?” Porter picks up the pace of his fingers. Anton is now finding it harder to concentrate when he answers, “Uhm.. I worked on some m-music a-and did some cleaning.”  
Porter smirks, “Good. How is this feeling?”  
Anton licks his lips very quickly before whimpering, “Good…”  
Porter’s voice has a deeper tone and is full of lust when he asks, “You like my fingers in your tight ass?” Anton’s breathing hitches momentarily; that’s definitely not the question he was expecting next. “Do you?” Porter bends his fingers and prods Anton’s prostate hard with each word.  
Anton lets out a slutty moan, “Yeah…”  
Porter loves it.

The younger man questions as he rubs his fingertips on Anton’s prostate, “So you worked on some music and cleaned, huh? Are you sure that’s all you did today?”  
Anton begins his sentence with a failed attempt to stifle a moan, “Uh… N-no. I washed clothes, got clean, and grabbed some sleep t-too…”  
“Is that it?” A sharp prod comes from his bony middle finger.  
“Yes!” A gasp mixed with pleasure and frustration fills the entire room.  
“Explain to me what you were doing when I got here, Zedd.” Porter demands with a seductive smirk.

Anton’s face floods with a bright pink paint as he remembers the events that led up to this moment. Earlier that day, he’d decided to take a nap after vigorously cleaning the apartment so it would be spotless by the time Porter arrived from the airport. The younger man wouldn’t come home until later that night, so it gave Anton a few free hours. After having woken up early in the morning, worked on a song, and left their living space in an immaculate condition, Anton decided he’d earned himself a nice nap. So the German rewarded himself with a bit of time to recharge his batteries. Porter would probably keep him up all night anyway.

When Anton had woken up from his nap, he felt a slight discomfort as a result of the fit of his pants. Checking the time on his phone, it would still be another hour and a half before Porter would get home. He could have taken care of it had he hurried. Porter had come a bit earlier than he originally planned and, when he walked into their bedroom, was graced by the sight of a blushing Anton with a hand wrapped around his cock and a skinny middle finger in his ass.

Now, Anton realizes what Porter is referring to. He turns a darker shade of red when he murmurs, “Uh I-I was pleasuring myself…”  
Two fingers now press right against the older man’s prostate as Porter speaks, “And you couldn’t wait for me? I feel a bit offended, Anton.”  
Anton mumbles desperately, German accent thick and prominent with the tone in his voice, “I w-was only d-doing this for you. I had a horny dream while I was asleep.”  
Porter’s sultry brown eyes travel up and down the light-haired male and the way his hips try to move away from the fingers pressed tightly against the sensitive gland. Anton whines as he bucks his hips in an attempt to relieve the pressure, “Bitte, Porter?”  
The nineteen year old allows Anton’s hips to slowly fall back onto the bed and he pulls his fingers out of the German’s hotness. The sandy-haired male shakes slightly and he lies breathless as Porter goes to kiss him. Anton’s lips hardly move and his kisses are weak and that only means one thing: Porter has worked him up dangerously close to his climax.

Anton’s flat stomach is stained with a few, thin, translucent ribbons that the younger man had milked from him throughout a torturous process of teasing and preparing. Porter speaks in a provocative manner, “Are you going to wait for me next time, baby?” Porter begins to teasingly press the tip of his cock back into Anton. He slowly thrusts into the older man, barely pulling out and pushing back in just enough to gradually enter him. The German man answers in small whimpers and his hands fly to pull Porter’s hips closer to him. The American smirks and presses his dominant lips to Anton’s weakened ones.

The kiss is intense and very hot. The older man swears he can feel his body warming up by at least a few degrees as Porter’s hips begin to move slowly. Anton can feel the sweat surfacing on his smooth skin and he can feel a layer of blush as it covers the entire front of his body. Porter’s length is deep inside of him and the motions are smooth. It’s almost too slick, but Anton feels that he’s too tight around Porter still and so the friction is actually wonderful. Porter changes the angle of his hips only slightly and it has Anton crying out for more. The older man reaches up, blindly reaching until his fingertips come in contact with a billowing mass that is one of the many pillows they sleep with, and he brings it forward, lightly hitting Porter with it. 

Anton sets the pillow down on his lower stomach and Porter knows exactly what it means. The American snatches the pillow and pauses his hips for a moment only long enough to slip the pillow under Anton’s lower back. The slight change of position is comfortable and it relieves any tension their bodies might have had before. It takes Porter a few thrusts to get back to a pace that Anton finds satisfying, but oh, the change in position feels so good. The way their bodies move together feels so right. The German man moans softly and slowly tips his head back so Porter kisses at his jaw line and the scruffiness of Anton’s facial hair tickles his lips just slightly.

Whimpering loudly, Anton holds on tightly to Porter. Anton can feel the younger man as his thick lips softly kiss up and down and he shivers at the light brush of Porter’s nose against his jaw line. Anton looks back down at the American and their lips meet once again. Hair is matted to their foreheads and brows touch as hips move together. 

The younger man adjusts the angle of his thrusts only slightly and it makes Anton scream like he did earlier. Anton moans and shakes and his vision blurs. Pulling Porter closer seems to be the only thing that helps release some of what Anton’s feeling. Porter’s hips continue to move and it causes bright lights to flash behind Anton’s closed eyelids. It’s almost too much for the thinner man to handle as the thick member causes the most enjoyable, indescribable friction. With each new thrust, Anton screams and he only grows dizzier as Porter brushes against his prostate. 

Soon enough, Anton’s noisemaking becomes constant and he starts to lose control because Porter knows exactly how to please him. Anton’s entire body quakes and he’s hardly holding on as Porter brings him closer to the edge. Anton holds Porter closely, wrapping thin fingers against the contour of his face. Noses brush against one another and their kiss becomes harsh and almost violent in the air of their mutual imminent release. 

Porter’s muscles tense up and he knows he’s bringing his boyfriend closer to a release by the way he’s tightening around him. Their lips are connected and it’s hard to breathe now, but he doesn’t want to break the kiss. Both slender bodies are sweating in the heat of their own intense lovemaking and Porter knows he can’t stop now. The man underneath him is whimpering, moaning into the kiss, breathing loudly, and Porter can tell he’s holding it back.

Anton can hardly breathe at this point and he’s forced to break his lips away from Porter’s. He’s so close; he can feel himself contracting around his boyfriend and his body is starting to convulse. For once, Anton is actually a bit afraid to let go. Still holding Porter’s face after all this time, the German manages to moan, “Porter?”

Although Porter’s eyes are closed, he knows that Anton is staring right at him regardless of the miniature distance between their faces, and he hums sensually, “Hmm?”

“Please let me cum, Porter…” The older man cries out weakly and for a moment Porter is confused.

“Why are you asking permission?” Porter murmurs as his thrusts become full of a sort of desperate aggression.

“J-just tell me that I can, please?” Anton whines and his sentence breaks with each time Porter plunges in deeper and harder.

Porter smirks and says in a deep, breathy voice very unlike his own, “Cum for me, baby.”

Anton shatters at the sound of Porter’s voice granting him the permission to let go. Every combined motion of their bodies becomes too much and Anton’s hips jerk up with the prod at his prostate that finally sends him over the edge. Broken breathing, loud moans and all, Anton feels his eyes roll back in his head, toes curling and thighs squeezing the man between them as ivory ribbons and pearls splay out along his stomach and chest. And Porter watches this scene where Anton loses control of his own body and, oh, it’s beautiful the way it all happens. The sight alone is enough to push Porter to his climax, and it’s good because the hypersensitivity must be killing Anton already. Porter cums harder than ever before and he leaves a part of himself for Anton to keep until they manage to clean up.

And they freeze, staying in their final position and enjoying every single last wave of ecstasy, allowing it to wash over them until they’ve recovered their breath. Anton hums quietly and his fingers brush through Porter’s slightly dampened hair. The German clearly satisfied and basking in the glow of post-orgasmic bliss as he murmurs, “I love you.”

Porter pecks the older man’s lips and whispers back, slightly out of breath still, “I love you too.”

One peck on the lips turns into two, and two pecks quickly become a deeper kiss. Porter smiles into it and he can feel Anton smiling back right before they separate. Anton’s hands slip down from Porter’s head and Porter takes the opportunity to carefully pull out and away from Anton. The younger man plops down on the bed and looks over at Anton, “You gonna wait for me next time?”

Anton’s lying there, staring at the ceiling with a stupid smile on his face, but he giggles and answers, “I don’t know… I sort of liked the consequences of not waiting.”

“Oh?”

“Maybe I’ll wait. Maybe I won’t. We’ll see.”


End file.
